hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Biscuit Krueger/Image Gallery
|-|2011 Anime= Hunters Association silhouette.png|Biscuit appears in a silhouette with other Hunters The GI players.jpg|Biscuit and the other passed contestants Gon Killua meet other GI players.jpg|Biscuit listening about Nickes' alliance Biscuit Setting Her Sights On Gon & Killua.png|Biscuit observing Gon and Killua Biscuit Gon Killua ep 62.jpg|Biscuit, Gon, and Killua encounter the bandits Biscuit angry.jpg|Biscuit's anger upon seeing how Gon and Killua act Biscuit slaps Killua.jpg|Biscuit slaps Killua Biscuit Nen 2011.png|Biscuit having her hair done by Cookie Biscuit Crake the rock.jpg|Biscuit crushing a rock with her Nen Biscuit Training Gon & Killua.png|Biscuit training Gon and Killua 213254_1408151756973_full.png|Biscuit's face Biscuit ko 2011.png|Biscuit demonstrates her Ko Nen Number.jpg|Biscuit trains Gon in the Level 1 Transmutation Training Hunter X Hunter 65.mkv snapshot 20.35 -2013.03.29 18.01.59-.jpg|Biscuit trains Gon in Emission Epis_65_(2011)_-_Gon_and_Biscuit_talk_to_the_Spell_Card_Shop_NPC_-18.15-.png|Biscuit and Gon talk to the Spell Card Shop NPC Greed island to masadora.png|Biscuit go with Gon and Killua to Masadora Greed island card collecting.png|Gon, Killua, and Biscuit obtain a new card Biscuit offers a card.jpg|Biscuit talking with Richard Hackett Gon and the others meet villagers.jpg|The Healthy Villagers give Lucky Alexandrite to Gon, Killua, and Biscuit Soufrabi-interior.png|Biscuit and other searching for information Asta In Meeting About The Bomber.png|Biscuit and group attend Kazsule's Alliance meeting Pirates And Guesses.png|Biscuit and company confront the Pirates 68 - Biscuit drools over Hisoka.png|Biscuit drools over a naked Hisoka Biscuit asking.png|Biscuit sweet side The team to beat razor.png|Biscuit and co. talking with Tsezguerra team Team to beat razor 2.png|Biscuit and new team Razor's Full Strength Aura.png|Biscuit observes dodgeball game Gon's Team About To Obtain Strip Of Beach.png|Biscuit with others at the lighthouse Gon, Killua & Biscuit Ready To Train.png|Biscuit with Gon and Killua Gon Ken.png|Biscuit witnessing Gon's Ken Aura Levitation 2011.png|Biscuit demonstrates the Level 5 Emission training Biscuit is the man..JPG|"And more than anything, I hate the way I look. Too macho" Biscuit_Full_Body_View.jpg|Biscuit's true form Biscuit Defeats Bara.png|Biscuit stands in front of the defeated Bara Biscuit defeats Bara.png|Biscuit defeats Bara Biscuit is slueless as what Gon and Killua are planning.JPG|Biscuit is clueless as to what Gon and Killua are planning Gon, Killua & Biscuit At GI's Final Event.png Blue Planet 2011.png|Biscuit gains Blue Planet Biscuit is touched by Gon and Killua's friendship..JPG|Biscuit is touched by Gon & Killua's friendship jhghff.gif|Biscuit crying over Gon's and Killua's cuteness Biscuit waves goodbye to Killua and Gon..JPG|Biscuit waves goodbye to Killua and Gon Biscuit_Chimera_Ant_arc_anime.png new bisky.png|Bisky's new look Biscuit appears.png|Biscuit appears in front of Gon and Killua with Palm Biscuit taking part in the election.png|Biscuit taking part in the election Bisk.jpg|Biscuit visiting Gon Hunters visit to Gon.png|Biscuit visiting hospitalized Gon Biscuit ranked at 10 in voting.png|Biscuit in top 16 Biscuit - 144.png|Biscuit guarding the hospital Hunters feeling Alluka's power.png|Biscuit feeling Alluka's power A healed Gon.png|Biscuit with Gon and his friends |-|1999 Anime= Biscuit_stairs.PNG|Greed Island Outfit Biscuit-adult_form.jpg|Greed Island Outfit (True Form) Bisukekruga.jpg|Design HxH 1999 G.I OVA Vol 3.jpg|Greed Island OVA Volume 3 HxH 1999 G.I OVA Vol 4.jpg|Greed Island OVA Volume 4 HxH 1999 G.I Final OVA Vol 1.jpg|Greed Island Final OVA Volume 1 HxH 1999 G.I Final OVA Vol 3.jpg|Greed Island Final OVA Volume 3 HxH 1999 G.I Final OVA Vol 6.jpg|Greed Island Final OVA Volume 6 HxH 1999 G.I Final OVA Vol 7.jpg|Greed Island Final OVA Volume 7 Biscuit Janken.PNG|Biscuit lost to a game of Rock-Paper-Scissors Biscuit stairs.PNG|Biscuit waits at the stairs Episode 75.png|Biscuit listens to Genthru about the Alliance Biscuit under a tree.PNG|Biscuit spies on Killua and Gon Biscuit joins the Party.png|Biscuit tries to join their group BiscRock.png|Biscuit's Rock Breaking training Episode 78.png|Biscuit, Gon, and Killua face a defeated Binolt biscuit!.jpg Episode 82.png|Biscuit and group entering the lighthouse Episode 85.png Episode 86.png|Gon gets Plot of Beach Biscuit explaining Ko.png|Biscuit explaining Ko Girl-hunter-x-hunter-17367489-150-113.gif BiscEmit5.png|Aura Levitation training Episode 89.png|Biscuit in her true form Biscuit-adult form.jpg|Biscuit's true form |-|Manga= Chap 131 - Biscuit stalks the boys.png|Biscuit stalks the boys Chap 134 - Biscuit asks to join.png|Biscuit asks to join Chap 137 - Biscuit introduces herself.png|Biscuit introduces herself Chap 137 - Biscuit talks about Wing.png|Biscuit talks about Wing Chap 137 - Killua slapped by Biscuit.png|Killua slapped by Biscuit Chap 137 - Binolt vs Biscuit 1.png|Binolt vs Biscuit Chap 137 - Binolt vs Biscuit 2.png|Binolt vs Biscuit The ball turns 90 degrees.png|Killua, Biscuit, and Hisoka during the dodgeball game NGL-Biscuit.png|Biscuit appears to train Gon and Killua after NGL Hanzo 3.png|Biscuit with the other Hunters visiting Gon Chap 350 - Recruited Hunters.png|The recruited Hunters to become bodyguards Chap 368 - Biscuit and Hanzo.png|Biscuit comforts Hanzo after Prince Momoze's death Chap 375 - Biscuit's True Form.png|Biscuit shows her true form to Vergei Chap 375 - Vergei and Biscuit.png|Vergei finds Biscuit beautiful Chap 383 - Biscuit & Marayam.png|Biscuit plays with Marayam |-|Movies= |-|Video Games= Biscuit portrayal in Shironeko Project.png|Poster Biscuit portrayal 2 in Shironeko Project.png|Poster Biscuit - Shironeko Project Design.png|Model Gon and Biscuit - Gemstone shining.png|Poster Biscuit - Doll Festival Ver - Hunter x Hunter Battle All Stars.png|Doll Festival Poster Biscuit - Valentine Ver - Hunter x Hunter Battle All Stars.png|Valentine's Day Poster Biscuit - HUNTER×HUNTER Monster Series Collaboration.png|First Form Biscuit - HUNTER×HUNTER Monster Series Collaboration (2).png|Second Form Biscuit_Monster_Strike_1.png|Normal Biscuit_Monster_Strike_2.png|Evolution Biscuit_Jump_Force.jpg |-|Other Media= BiscuitDXF Vol 1.jpg Biscuit-Krueger-Bandai-01.jpg Biscuit keychain.jpg cs:Biscuit_Krueger/Galerie